


Truck Stop

by WildfireKhaleesi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Truck Sex, hopper smut, jim hopper smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildfireKhaleesi/pseuds/WildfireKhaleesi
Summary: Request: Fucking Hawkins' Chief of police in his truck.





	Truck Stop

“I’m telling you, pull over.” You tell him, hand palming his erection through the uniform he wears.

“We’re on a busy road,” he argues, eyes trying their damnedest to stay focused on the road ahead of you.

“It’s 2 A.M, this doesn’t qualify as busy, Hop.” You give him a light squeeze, and pout, “please? There’s a truck stop coming up.”

His breath slides out harsh through his teeth, and he glances at you from the driver’s seat.

“Darlin’, fucking you in front of a group of truckers doesn’t seem like a good idea. Or safe.”

“Well, then, I guess it’s a good thing I have the Chief of Police with me, huh?”

He shakes his head, eyes focusing back on the road, but smiles nonetheless, “fine.”

You pump your fists in the air like a child, relishing in your victory.

“You’re ridiculous.” He tells you, voice laced with affection.

“But you love me anyways?”

“Yes, I love you anyways.”

Your leg muscles tighten in anticipation as Hop flicks on his right turn signal. You can’t even see his fingers where you’re sitting, but the image in your mind of them on you is enough to have you panting and shifting uncomfortably, searching for friction.

Surprisingly enough, the truck stop only has two trucks currently parked, leaving the rest of the parking lot open to your impatient sexcapades.

You tell Hop where to park, saying it’d be good for him to back into a parking space, and he takes the hint rather quickly, silently thanking himself for keeping spare blankets and jackets in the covered bed of his truck. Sure, the jackets being there might be because he wasn’t exactly as organized as you were, but his house had definitely benefited from you being his girlfriend; surely his truck would be next.

He watches the way your ass sways as you jump out of the passenger seat, already running towards the back doors and sorting through the blankets and jackets. He’s thankful that you don’t make a comment about the numerous jackets that he’s forgotten to bring to his portion of your closet after long days at the station. You were always good to Hopper in understanding his work.

He can see you through the rearview mirror, and hurriedly hops out of the driver’s seat and makes a run for the back when he notices that you’re undressing.

The back of the truck is definitely more cold than the cab, but you don’t mind; Hop would warm you up. He’d basically become your six foot tall personal heater, when, of course, he didn’t have your blood coursing hot through your veins.

You smile at him, naked and ready when he opens the back doors. His shirt already half done in his sprint for the truck bed and his hat discarded somewhere on the dashboard.

“You’re perfect.” He breathes out, climbing into the truck bed and shutting the doors behind him.

“Mm, I must say, Chief, you’re a stunner too.”

He chuckles lowly, hovering over you and kissing you, igniting the spark that had been ebbing inside you for the past hour throughout the duration of the car ride.

You wrap your legs around his clothed torso, pulling him down against you and deepening the kiss, tongue running rampant against his own. He moans against your mouth, encouraging you to do whatever you damn well pleased, because the man was absolutely fucking smitten with you.

You smile against him, raising your hips and thrusting against his tented cock, the fabric of his pants smooth but hard on your opening.

“You’re overdressed.” You whine, bucking against him again. “Get naked, Chief.”

He pulls away, starting to peel clothes off of his muscular body. You watch absentmindedly, thoughts overcome with everything that is Hopper. He’d always had a sort of mystifying effect when it came to you. He counted himself ridiculously lucky in that regard.

Once his nakedness mirrors your own, he wiggles his brows, “this good enough?” He asks, voice dangerously low and you’re so fucking ready for whatever this bulk of man has planned.

“Very much so,” you answer, voice feathery light.

“Your impatience, Y/N,” he starts, laying down in between your thighs, breathing hot against your soft skin, “has cost us getting home at a relatively decent time.”

“Mmm,” you moan as he starts kissing the skin on your left thigh.

“But I’ve discovered that I really enjoy seeing you naked in my truck, so I’ll let the whole timeliness issue slip…this time.”

He kisses the apex of your thighs, bottom lip tickled lightly by pubic hair meeting his beard, relishing in the way your hips angle themselves up, pushing you harder against his face. Hopper feels his cock twitch at the smell of you, and the wetness he feels against his chin.

“Please, Hop…” you whimper, hands twisting into the blankets you’re laying on and tugging.

“Well, since you asked nicely.” He winks at you, and then licks a long line along your wet folds, moaning obscenely as the taste of you fills his palette.

You buck against his mouth, hissing out a hard “fuck,” when he sucks down on your clit.

His actions repeat themselves seemingly endlessly, and with each sinful lick and suck, you thrust against him with epithets of fucks and shits spilling from your kiss swollen lips.

You keen against him when he sucks down harder on your sensitive bud, nipples hardening in anticipation as his mouth stays where it is and he slides two fingers inside of you, filling you satisfyingly and stretching you out for what you know is coming later.

Hands desperate, you find your breasts, kneading eagerly as Hop’s fingers twist inside of you, finding that spot that sends you to the sun and back. You scream out when they’re successful in their search, bending in that ‘come here’ motion that has you seeing full fucking constellations.

You can feel his lips curl up into a smile against your sex, and make a note of driving him insane with oral the next time you two are in a precarious and public setting.

Your scheming melts away into the background of your mind when he adds tongue flicks against your clit, sending you into a convulsing mess; orgasm looming very dangerously over the mountains.

“Fuck, baby, I’m going to come,” you manage to whimper out between deep moans and high cries.

“Mhm,” he moans, vibrations adding to your earth shattering pleasure.

He becomes more fast in his motions, angling his hand in a further downward position that somehow has his fingers filling you more and before you know it, your brain is experiencing what, surely, could be classified as a smaller scaled Big Bang.

Hours could have passed before you feel Hopper pulling his fingers from you gently, body moving up your own and resting against your chest, ensuring your safety in that way Hopper always did.

You smile against his cheek meekly, kissing his temple.

“How was that?” He asks you breathily, voice strained because he’s acutely, no, atomically aware of the way his dick rubs against your lower stomach when he so much as exhales.

“Fucking amazing,” you answer him, pulling his face to your own and kissing him hard. “Now,” you say, breaking contact, “fuck me.”

His blue eyes crinkle as he smiles at you, adoration in full swing.

He nudges your thighs further apart with his own, the hair on his thighs tickling against your own. But you’re too focused on the way the head of his cock nudges against the slick of your folds, hard and hot and twitching.

“C’mon, baby,” you whisper, arms wrapping around his neck as you pull your boyfriend down in another kiss.

He pushes gently, filling you more than his fingers probably ever could, and you sigh loudly against his mouth, watching how his brows furrow in pleasure, and how his tongue pokes out between his lips.

It takes a few seconds, but his eyes open and meet yours, lost in the feeling of you tight and hot around him. He taps his hip with one of his hands, and you understand his wordless request, wrapping your legs around him as you had earlier.

When your legs are secure, he moves, one long and agonizing slow pull away from you, and you have to mentally prepare yourself for the amount of fucking bliss you’re about to feel because when Hopper fucks you like this it’s absolutely mind blowing.

His actions are articulate and strong, his hips pushing hard against yours as his cock fills your pussy completely, swollen head hitting that soft spot that’s got your toes curling.

“You feel so goddamn perfect on me,” he stammers, pulling out again and snapping his hips forward forcefully, body slick with sweat against yours.

“Mmm, Hop,” you mewl, biting into his shoulder.

He mimics his actions repeatedly, each thrust becoming more harsh and more erratic, breathing growing ridiculously unsteady and mixing in volume with your own, fogging up the windows.

You feel your orgasm building, and buck your hips in time with his own, the slapping of skin on skin drowned out from Hopper’s grunts and curses slipping through his teeth.

You tangle your hands in his hair, pulling hard as his pubic bone grins hard against your sensitive clit, and you fall; orgasm consuming you fully.

The tightening of the wall of your pussy has Hopper twitching, cock swelling inside of you and finally spilling, hot come coating your slick cunt.

He manages to slow his hips, and collapses against you, chests heaving in tune with each other as you both desperately try to recollect your thoughts.

“Okay,” he whispers, pulling out of you and lying naked beside you in the dark of his truck, “sex in my truck is definitely something we’ll never stop doing.”

You laugh, resting your head on his chest and kissing his collarbone.

“I’d say so.”


End file.
